


A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget!

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet Xander has a Christmas he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget!

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely and talented [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) asked for a Spike/Xander fic, preferably NC17 and titled: A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget! This is my response. I hope you like it.

Author: LadyMerlin  
Title: A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget!  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: NC17 – explicit m/m sex  
Concrit: In comments please  
Disclaimer: Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
Summary: Pet Xander has a Christmas he will never forget  
Chapters: 1/1  
Notes: The lovely and talented [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/) asked for a Spike/Xander fic, preferably NC17 and titled: A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget! This is my response. I hope you like it.  
Beta: None, all mistakes are my very own.  
  
  
  
  
A Christmas He Won’t Soon Forget!

 

 

Xander enters the room, eyes respectfully cast down, and the decorative silver collar at his throat gleaming in the light. He pads silently across the floor on bare feet causing conversation to cease and all eyes in the room to turn in his direction. They watch his progress, appreciating the beauty of his naked form, and feeling a pang of jealousy towards the owner of such a lovely, obviously cherished pet. The stares cause him to feel a sense of pride as he makes his way towards a chair that is clearly a seat of power. It rests upon a slightly raised platform overlooking the room and its occupants. He stands quietly awaiting acknowledgement with a hard earned patience acquired after months of training. When he feels the attention of the powerful, charismatic Master vampire turn in his direction, he immediately bows.

  
“Master,” he says respectfully.

  
“Take your place.”

  
He immediately folds himself to rest upon the cushion to his Master’s left. The cushion is soft and he remembers how happy he was when Master presented it to him as a gift. He had worked long and hard to achieve the correct form in his poses and elegance in his movements. It had been extremely difficult but he’d never given up. His Master had been pleased and proud when he could finally move with a grace and fluidity Xander never thought he could achieve. His attention returns to the room as the meeting begins.

  
An elegantly dressed man steps forward and bows before the vampire. He appears to be human but Xander has learned never to make an assumption based on appearances.  He grins slightly as he recognizes the subtle signs that reveal the apparent human to be a Lorac demon. He leans comfortably against his Master’s leg, settling in for an evening of internal entertainment. His interest in the workings of a vampire court was sated long ago and he’s discovered the ability to pass the hours in fantasies of his own design.

 

“Master Spike, if I may?” At the slight nod of Spike’s head, the Lorac continues. “We’ve been having considerable difficulty with some Howler demons. They have been attacking the workers at the docks and absconding with many of the shipments.”

  
“And?”

  
“I ask that you send a small contingent to eradicate them, if it pleases you, sir.”

  
“What’s in it for me mate?”

  
“Our shipments contain many rare and valuable objects that you may desire, Master Spike.”

  
“Suppose there’re a few things I could use.” He responds, absently stroking the head that rests against his leg. “Lawson, take some of the boys round the docks later tonight and sort out the Howlers.”

  
“Thank you Master Spike.”

  
“Dalton will be round with a list of items that I’d consider… appropriate compensation.”

  
“Of course, as you wish,” the Lorac responds, pleased with the arrangement. 

  
With a wave of his hand, Spike dismisses the demon and another takes up the position before the Master. Xander closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of the hand caressing his hair. The motion is soothing and he soon tunes out the meeting of the court and the various requests. It is always much the same and there is no need for his attention. He fully understands his role as an ornament and prized possession. 

  
The time passes quickly for him and before long the court business has concluded and the various demons, vampires and humans are milling about the room enjoying the lavish offerings of food and drink before heading out into the night.

  
His Master leans down to speak in his ear. “I’m going out for a bit. Want you to wait in your room.”

  
“Bu –,” he stops himself before he can complete the protest. He knows better than to argue with Master in front of the court but he’s so disappointed. It’s Christmas Eve and he was hoping that maybe they could, but no, that would be silly. “Yes, Master.” He responds obediently but can’t manage to hide the sadness in his voice or the small pout on his lips.

  
“None of that now, you’ve been very good tonight. Go to your room and Victor will bring you a little surprise to keep you busy while I’m gone. Won’t be long and then we’ll have a proper celebration.”

  
His sullen mood disappears upon hearing those words. He’s almost afraid to hope that they will have a traditional Christmas with a special meal and a tree and presents. Maybe Master has been keeping it a secret all this time, he’s clever and knows Xander can’t resist snooping if there are presents to be found. “Yes, Master. Thank you!”

  
“Off with you now.” Spike sends away his precious pet with a gentle, tolerant smile.

  
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Xander bounces into his room wondering how long he’ll have to wait before Victor arrives with his surprise. He rushes over to his bed and squatting down he feels underneath for the box he’s been hiding there for the past month. Carefully placing the box upon the bed he climbs up and sits with his back resting against the headboard.  Placing the box in his lap, he opens the lid to reveal a small wooden chest for keeping trinkets and small treasures inside. Xander smiles with pleasure and pride at the beautiful gift he’s created for Master. He spent many hours carving, sanding and smoothing until he was happy. He wasn’t sure if he would be allowed to celebrate the holiday but he still wanted to make a small gift. He could think of no better way to show his love and happiness.

  
He feels fortunate to be owned by someone so kind and generous. In public his Master is stern yet fair but in private he is kind and gentle. Xander knows he is pampered and spoiled and most importantly, loved.

  
There is a quick rap on the door before it opens to reveal Victor in the entryway.

  
“Xander, I’ve brought Master’s surprise for you.” He said handing over the box in his hand.

  
“Oh my god! Do you know what this is? It’s A Charlie Brown Christmas. It’s my favourite.”

  
“Master Spike will be happy that you like it.”

  
“Like it? I love it. It’s...it’s a classic.” Xander’s exuberance suddenly wanes as he realises he’s missing some essential items. “But I need popcorn and wrapping paper and some ribbon.”

  
“Of course, why don’t you get your movie set up and I’ll be back in a few minutes. The popcorn is almost ready and I can get the other items easily enough.”

  
“You always know exactly what I’m gonna need. Thanks Vic.”

  
With a grin and a nod the Brachen demon turns and walks out of the room leaving Xander to prepare his movie. Carefully placing the treasure box upon the bed, Xander pads across the room grabbing a comfortable pair of loose, soft trousers and putting them on before heading over to the entertainment centre. He carefully inserts the disc into the player and turns on the television before settling himself comfortably on the bed, remote in hand. As the familiar music starts, Xander quickly loses himself in the wonderful world of the Peanuts characters.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The closing credits are scrolling across the screen when Spike enters Xander’s room. At the sight of his Master, Xander springs from the bed scattering the remaining popcorn across the floor.  

  
“Thank you!”

  
Spike stumbles backwards a bit as he suddenly finds himself with an armful of grateful and enthusiastic Xander. 

  
“I take it your liked your pressie?” Spike asks with a laugh.

  
“Yep, best Christmas special ever.” 

  
“Well, the night isn’t over yet. Clean yourself up and come to my room.” Spike softens what could be construed as harsh words with a small smile and a light kiss on Xander’s neck where it meets his shoulder.

  
“Yes, Master.” He replies with a slight flush and quickening of breath as he watches Spike gracefully turn and leave the room.

  
He hurries through his preparations although he’s careful to ensure that his most intimate places are thoroughly clean. It wouldn’t do to upset his master, especially tonight. His body tingles with anticipation of what Master has planned for this evening. He has no doubts that he will enjoy every minute of it. 

  
Upon leaving the bathroom and re-entering his bedroom, he spies a large rectangular box with a red ribbon resting on the bed. Looking closer he sees there is a card attached. It says simply ‘wear me’. Xander quickly opens the present to find an outfit made of a soft, sheer, pale blue material. There is also a black leather cock ring with a lace up sheath and a matching chest harness. Just looking at the items causes his penis to twitch and a flush of arousal to spread across his skin. He snaps on the cock ring and slides his semi erect penis into the leather sheath. He tightens the laces enjoying the feel of the material against his skin and the slight restriction on his hardening cock. He quickly puts on the upper body harness before sliding on the trousers and the matching robe. He ties it loosely allowing the material to gape and expose his muscled chest crisscrossed by leather straps and metal rings. He quickly retrieves the wrapped treasure box from where he had it hidden under the bed before leaving the room and rushing down the hall to the Master’s chambers.

  
Xander stands before the door with butterflies flittering away in his stomach. He’s lifted and lowered his hand three times now without knocking. He doesn’t even technically need to knock. His status as favoured pet allows him almost unlimited access to his Master. He’s excited and the anticipation is making him jumpy, so why is he still standing in the hallway. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows the answer. It ‘s all wrapped up in doubts and lousy parents and even lousier Harris holidays. Shoving his fears of disappointment aside and hanging on to the thought that Spike has never let him down, he raises his hand and knocks on the door.

  
“Enter,” comes the slightly muffled reply.

  
Opening the door, Xander steps into the sitting area of the bedroom suite. He gasps in surprise as he takes in the colourful, twinkling decorations. His head swivels about trying to take in everything at once. There is a traditional tree of green and red in the corner with several brightly decorated packages underneath. Green garlands decorated with red ribbons hang in swags on the walls and Christmas stockings with the names Spike and Xander in gold glitter hang on the fireplace mantel. There is a table set for two before the crackling fire. 

  
“You look lovely, pet.”

  
Xander is drawn from his admiration of the room to the smiling face of his master. He opens and closes his mouth several times without uttering a sound causing a deep, full laugh from the vampire. He can’t help but blush and smile at Spike’s reaction. 

  
Lifting a hand to gently caress his cheek, Spike speaks quietly, “Never thought I would ever see you speechless. Can’t say I’m not pleased to have been the cause.”  
 

Pointing upwards Spike indicates the mistletoe that is hanging above Xander’s head before leaning in for a gentle kiss. 

  
“Set your pressie under the tree then come sit and have something to eat before it gets cold.”

  
“Not sure I can, I’m so excited,” Xander says in a voice full of wonder while carefully placing the wrapped box under the twinkling tree.

  
“Gonna need your strength pet. I’ve got plans for you.” Spike returns, escorting Xander to the table with a gentle hand at the small of his back. 

  
They both sit down and enjoy a meal of turkey with all the trimmings to the accompaniment of quietly playing Christmas carols. The conversation is light for which Xander is grateful. He’s far too distracted by the atmosphere of the room, the presents and the foot that continually plays and presses at his crotch. Xander is hovering between childish exhilaration and overwhelming arousal much to Spikes amusement and delight.

  
“It’ll be midnight soon. How bout we open some of those presents.”

  
Spike takes Xander’s hand and leads him to the tree where they get comfortable on several large, luxurious cushions on the floor. 

  
“Open mine first, please Master,” Xander begs.

  
Unable to resist his pet when he begs so prettily, Spike quickly agrees. He takes the parcel that Xander hands over with care and tears away the wrapping to reveal a plain box underneath. Setting aside the torn paper, he removes the lid from the box. His eyes widen and he looks up at Xander, who’s watching every move carefully while nibbling absently on his lower lip. Shaking himself from the enthralling sight of his pet, Spike reaches inside and lifts out the beautifully handcrafted treasure box. 

  
“Do you like it?” Xander asks, unable to bear the silence any longer.

  
“It’s beautiful, pet. Know just what to keep inside.”

  
Setting the box carefully on the floor, he leans forward and lifts the silver chain at Xander’s neck.

  
“Master?” Xander asks in confusion.

  
“I’ll keep it inside my treasure box as a reminder. I don’t ever want to forget.”

  
Xander recoils from the cool hands searching for the clasp at the back of his neck. “Master, please. Please don’t make me go,” tears begin to flow as Xander struggles to continue speaking. “Want to be with you. Oh, please. Please.” Xander’s heart feels like it’s breaking in two and he sags into his master’s arms sobbing uncontrollably.

  
Spike holds his pet close and tries to soothe his distress. “No, no. So sorry, didn’t mean for you to go. I’m doing this all wrong.” Spike places a gentle hand under Xander’s chin and tilts his face up to his before continuing. “Xander calm down and listen to me.”

  
The use of his name cuts through the maelstrom of panicked thoughts racing through his head. Xander calms himself enough to give a little nod and listen to what Master has to say.

  
“Here open this,” Spike instructs while holding out a small green velvet jewellery box.

  
Xander tentatively opens the lid and sees inside a ring with the emblem of the Master Vampire’s house. “I don’t understand,” he says shaking his head and sniffling slightly.

  
“Before I explain, I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Don’t go telling me what you think I wanna hear. Can you promise me that?”

  
“Yes, Master. I promise.”

  
“Do you love me? Even just a little?” Spike asks the unusual insecurity clear in his tone.

  
“Master! I do love you. At first it was hard but now I want to be here. I love you so much. I don’t ever wanna leave. Please don’t send me away. I –“

  
Spike interrupts before Xander can work himself up again. “I love you too and I want you to be more than my favoured pet. I want to claim you and make you my consort. Will you claim me back Xander?”

  
Xander is almost overwhelmed by the love in the intense blue eyes gazing into his own and the knowledge that his master loves him that much. In his wildest imaginings he would sometimes dare to dream but to have it be real is astonishing. Realising Master is waiting tensely for a response; he smiles and tries to put all his feelings of love into the answer.

  
“Yes, nothing would make me happier, Master.”

  
The smile he gets in return is almost blinding before Spike becomes serious again. “No, not Master. Not anymore. In private it’s Spike… or William if you prefer.”

  
“And at the court?”

  
“Master Spike will do. But enough of that. I wanna claim you.”

  
“Tonight?”

  
“If we start now the timing will be perfect. The ceremony should end just about midnight when the magic is strongest.”

  
“Yeah, that’s perfect.”

  
Spike levers himself up off the floor and offers a hand to Xander. They both cross to the large bed on the other side of the room. Xander lies back upon the downy covers and watches as Spike removes his shirt and trousers. He admires the pale perfection as the lights from the tree send colours of red, green and blue dancing across the moving canvas. Spike leans close and finally removes the silver chain from around Xander’s throat allowing the cool metal to caress the skin as it slides away. Setting it carefully upon one of the tables next to the bed, he returns his attention to softly touching and stroking the warm skin. Xander tentatively reaches up with a hand before allowing it to drop again. 

  
“May I?” he asks in a quiet breathy voice.

  
“Course, you can. I’m yours.”

  
Xander reaches out again and runs his fingers along the smooth skin of the chest hovering so near his own. He’s pleased when he receives a gasp as he tweaks a dusky pink nipple. Spike begins to lick and suck the soft skin of his neck sending little shivers of desire racing through his body. The leather sheath around his cock starts to tighten as his arousal increases. The delicious constriction serves to heighten his need even further and he lets out a small whimper. 

  
“Gonna claim you and make you mine,” Spike whispers into his ear.

  
Xander lifts his hips as Spike slides the silky material down his legs and tosses the trousers over the side of the bed. The vampire kneels between Xander’s spread legs and runs his hands up and down, tickling the fine hairs. Suddenly a gold goblet is pressed gently to his lips. 

  
“Drink this, pet.”

  
Pulling back a bit he asks, “What is it?”

  
“Consider it magic Viagra. You’re gonna need it,” Spike replies with a grin.

  
He downs the contents after a brief shrug. The liquid is fruity and sends an electric shock through his body that heads straight for his already hard cock. He finds himself becoming harder and uncomfortable as the leather of the sheath and the cock ring dig into the sensitive skin. He feels a strong sure hand loosen the ties on the sheath and it begins to slide up his length followed by soft, delicate kisses. Wet, tantalizing little licks and flicks along his rigid shaft have him ready to beg. Finally the sheath is removed to be replaced by a wonderful, cool, soothing mouth. Xander looks down to watch as Spike raises and lowers his mouth over his erection. The tongue swirling around the head and occasionally dipping into the little slit on the upstroke. 

  
“Please Master. Need you, please,” he finally begs as the oral assault drives him to the edge.

  
The strong hand that was caressing his thigh suddenly stops and he feels a tightening around the base of his penis just above the cock ring.

  
“Wha?” he asks.

  
“Not Master, not anymore, Xan.” The tone is soft and the hand eases its grip.

  
“Please… Spike”

  
The hand is back and tenderly strokes the skin behind his balls before slipping further back to brush against his hole. He can feel the slippery, slick fingers prodding without quite breaching and he wonders when Spike managed to find the lube. Any thoughts are sent scrambling as that cool mouth engulfs his cock and a finger eases inside. Spike’s preparations are hurried and brief but Xander is too aroused to care. He’s more than ready and wants nothing more than to feel the vampire’s cock stretching and filling him. His hands reach down to hook behind his knees to offer himself in a silent entreaty. The fingers that had been pleasuring and stretching him slip out quickly to be replaced by the familiar feel of Spike’s stiff length pressing at his opening. 

  
He manages to whimper out a yes before the rest is forgotten and released as an incoherent sigh as that length slides home in one long smooth stroke. Spike stops when he is fully sheathed giving Xander a chance to catch his breath and adjust to the welcome intrusion. He can feel the raspy breaths tickling the skin of his neck and the shivers in the strong arms as Spike fights for control. With a slight nudge of his hips Xander signals his impatience and he moans low in his throat at the slight burn as Spike eases out and then back inside the grasping channel. The pace quickens and Xander thrusts up onto the hard cock. Feelings of euphoria wash over his body and he’s becoming frantic with the need to release. He almost cries when Spike stops.

  
“It’s time. Repeat after me, luv. Mi dici di essere. Mine. Tu sei il mio.” *

  
He doesn’t understand the words but their meaning is clear and they come to him easily. 

  
“Mi dici di essere. Mine. Tu sei il mio.”

  
As soon as the words leave his lips, he feels a quick brief sharp pain as Spike sinks his fangs into his neck. His world suddenly spins and explodes into coloured lights as Spike releases the restriction on his hardness and he comes with a cry that mixes with Spike’s own. He feels as if he’s floating on a cloud as the waves of pleasure gently wash over him. He slowly refocuses on his surroundings to see Spike smiling gently down on him.

  
“Merry Christmas Xander. Love you my consort.”

  
“Merry Christmas and I love you too.” Xander pauses for a moment before asking, “What would you have done if I said I didn’t want this?”

  
Spike laughs briefly before answering. “Well, lots of presents under the tree you haven’t opened yet and we got all day.”

 

 

Merry Christmas

 

 

*I claim you. Mine. You are mine.


End file.
